Leaving Grimauld Place - A Maurauders Story
by greekmarauders
Summary: The tale of how a sixth year Sirius Black ran away from his old family and found a new one in the Potters.


It came as no surprise to anyone when Sirius Black got into Gryffindor and his inbred, blood-purist, absolutely insane parents went completely ballistic. Sure he wasn't exactly well-nurtured by them before, but non of the other Black's were either.

Walburga and Orion Black were always strict, they always put an abnormal amount of pressure on their young sons, they always got hot-headed easily, but never, _never_ had they harmed their sons on purpose.

That is, until Sirius came home for Christmas holiday in first year. He was but a mere eleven year old, his eyes were gleaming with excitement and he had barely even reached five feet tall when his mother first slapped him in the face. She didn't even bother to take out her wand or maintain her stature. As Sirius walked through the front door, she wound her arm back and stroke him right across his defining cheekbone with her silver and gold, shimmering rings.

Almost five years later and Sirius' parents only got worse and never better. Occasionally while duelling Sirius would accidentally shout out a spell that took it too far and everyone would wonder where _in the world_ would he even learn such a spell. And the week after James found out, which was very soon after it began, he bought them two-way mirrors and said they could use them while they were in separate detentions. The thing was, what kind of teacher wouldn't notice a two-way mirror being used in their detention? Sirius and James both knew what it was really meant for without ever having to say it.

Over the holidays that they spent apart, James would stay up every night waiting for Sirius to call through the mirror. Some days Sirius would show him new posters he bought for his room and tell James ideas for pranks he'd gotten. Other days he would show up in the mirror and be smiling, but not really. On those days James never missed the faltering of his cocky grin and the slight trembling of his body as they talked. But the worst days were when James waited by his mirror all night and Sirius never showed up.

—

On September first of their sixth year, James told Remus and Peter to save them a carriage as he waited for his best friend on platform 9 3/4 so that they could board the train together just like they did every year.

When he saw him, he allowed himself a second of pursing his lips in worry. Sirius stood with his head held high in a regal position that James would've made fun of if he hadn't known Sirius. His complexion was pasty at best, his eyes had dark, heavy bags under them, and his body, though still toned, was noticeably thinner than before. And Sirius was never big-boned in the first place.

When the two best friends met eyes, James replaced the expression he knew Sirius would hate with a lazy grin and a dramatic wink. Sirius only rolled his eyes as he broke away from his father grip and approached James.

"Potter," Sirius greeted, unable to hide the relief in his eyes anymore. He'd missed his unanimous other half during his miserable two months of 'holiday'. The constant blubbering about Lily Evans and quidditch, and the infuriating way James always played with that snitch and messed up his hair was way too taken for granted during the school year.

"Black," James said, nodding his head in acknowledgement before slapping his hand affectionately on Sirius' shoulder and guiding him onto the train.

As soon as they got out of the viewpoint of Sirius' family, he slouched and leaned his body heavily on James, not knowing how he'd even stayed standing for that long.

James only laughed and willingly adjusted to support Sirius' weight. "Don't be a bigot, you can pass out in the compartment," he said affectionately.

"No." Sirius blatantly refused, "you need more Apparition practice anyway."

James and Sirius had been practicing Apparation and Disapparation by themselves since the year before and they were frequently starting to use the technique, unlicensed, to go out and about.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius' statement, but looked around anyway to make sure no one was watching before saying, "Fine, but the next one's on you, and if you get splinched don't come blaming me."

In a matter of no time at all, the two had appeared in the compartment where Peter flailed and threw Bertie Bott's everywhere and Remus simply sighed.

"Apparating on the Hogwarts Express? Do you _want_ to be caught?" Remus said, though he was smiling at the sight of his two friends.

James only scoffed. "A James Potter who isn't stealthy is no James Potter at all Moony, I would never get caught," he said, as he sat down and adjusted his circular glasses.

Sirius sat down next to James and put his head in his lap and his feet on the walls of the compartment. He eyed Peter, who was frantically trying to salvage some of his Every Flavoured Beans.

"Alright there Wormy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is your fault you know!" Peter said, lifting Remus' leg to look for more candy. He then made hard eye contact with Sirius and said, "And do _not_ call me 'Wormy'." He made a face of disgust. That disgust quickly turned into pain though, as Remus got up and stepped right onto Peter's chubby hand.

"Watch it will you?" Peter said, shaking his hand out to expel it from the pain.

Remus made a face that clearly showed surprise before starting to laugh lightly. "Sorry mate," he said before heading towards the door of the compartment and saying, "Well, I'm off to do some prefect business, I'll be back."

Remus waved as Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, "Prefect," he scoffed in an obviously joking way, "First day and you're already ditching your best mates? The power's already getting to your head."

"Git."

"Twat."

And with that, Remus stepped out into the hall of the train, chuckling and shaking his head, and Sirius Black felt like he was finally coming home.

—

Even at Hogwarts James and Sirius talked every night, just because they were already accustomed to it.

That night, the first night back from summer, James came onto Sirius' bed late at night and casted a silencing charm on the bunk.

"Tell me about it," James said, opening up the floor for Sirius to vent his heart out. Finally outside of public eyes Sirius brought his best friend in for a bear hug that he very much needed. He pulled back and sat on the foot of the bed while James sat with his back to the headboard.

Sirius ran both his hands through his shoulder length hair and shook his head. "They drive me insane!" he shouted without worrying he would wake anyone. "I'm leaving, I can't wait until we graduate, I'm leaving."

James was not even slightly fazed as Sirius had been saying the same thing since they were in third year, and of course, he never left. He just couldn't do such a thing to Regulus.

"You should, you should come live with me, you know how much my mother likes you more than me," James joked lightly, bringing his long and lanky legs up to his chest.

A sudden look of realization seemed to pass over the Black heir's face, his eyes gleamed over with that look he always got before an insane prank. "No, James," Sirius rarely ever called him 'James'. It was always 'Prongs', 'Jamie' (much to his discontent), or 'Potter' (ironically of course). "I'm going to run away, I'm sure about it this time, I'm actually going to do it. I don't give a shit about that little son of a bitch, Regulus. I don't, I really don't."

By then, James had realized that Sirius was not just making a statement, and he jumped aboard with his best friend and brother immediately. He couldn't stand seeing Sirius hurt anymore, and he was glad he was finally getting over his fear of leaving. Sirius deserved better, and James' family already loved Sirius as a son.

The chaser had to grab Sirius' wrists to keep his hands from shaking so violently. He met eyes with the other male and looked at him with a mix of worry and intent. "Do it," James said, "Okay? Do it. This Christmas holiday. You go home, pack your stuff, flip those bastards off, and then ride the night bus to mine okay?"

Sirius' hands were suddenly as still as a rock, and he was nodding along to James' words. This was feeling very real to him in that moment, but at the same time he wasn't scared. He was ready, and the mere thought of taking his family for another _day_ sounded like the effort of a lifetime.

"I can do that, James," Sirius said softly and calmly.

—

The next morning in the great hall while Sirius was shovelling food down his mouth eagerly, he took a break to say without breaking eye contact with his plate of food for even a second, "I'm going to run away."

With the first mention of the plan, Remus did nothing but let out a grunt of acknowledgement that he had heard the Gryffindor beater's words, and Peter just nodded his asset.

"No— _guys._ I'm serious this time. Well, I'm Sirius _all_ the time _._ " He couldn't help the pun on his name, really it was hilarious every time. "But, I do mean it. I'm going to live with James and his family until graduation and then I'm going to get my own place."

At that, Remus dropped his fork against his plate, causing a clattering noise; Peter just let out a small gasp, looking at Sirius like he was some sort of hero for finally doing what he should've done years ago; and James had pride shining in his eyes.

"Really?" Peter said at the same time Remus said, "Are you sure?"

The Black heir scanned the Slytherin table until his eyes landed on inky black hair not dissimilar to his own. Regulus. His confidence faltered if only for a second before he nodded curtly. "Yeah," he whispered, not taking his gaze off his younger brother, "I'm sure."

A hand clapped down on Sirius' shoulder, and he turned to see his best friend looking at him with concern. He shrugged it off and said, "We're going to have to leave now if we want to catch Snivellus before Transfiguration yeah?"

There was a pause before Remus chuckled lightly the way that he did and said, "Yeah, I suppose we should go now."

And with that the Marauders were back to their marauding and the plan wasn't thought about for three more months.

—

The plan wasn't brought up or reassessed again until right before Christmas break where it was reiterated and locked into place.

Sirius had never felt more confident, more grateful to be going back to Grimauld Place if only it were to leave immediately after he stepped through the door. In fact, the Black heir wondered if he was supposed to feel even the slightest bit nervous or if maybe the reality of the situation had not yet set in completely. And furthermore, James, Remus, and Peter had never witnessed their fellow marauder in such a cheery mood while riding the Hogwarts Express away from Hogwarts.

"I'll see you all very soon my friends," Sirius said, waving to his friends on Platform 9 3/4.

"See ya, Pads," James called after his best friend.

"Bye Sirius," Peter said.

"Take care!" Remus said with a smile.

The whole ride back to his family's manor, Sirius completely tuned out his mothers blabbering, not even giving in to a grunt of sign of acknowledgement. He was in a great mood, he'd be at James' permanently that evening and not even the old hag could ruin that. He also figured that any form of punishment she could offer would be completely invalid considering he'd be out of the front door before she could even get her wand out.

The sky had already gone dark by the time they reached Grimauld Place, and Sirius wondered if he had ever seen the place in anything but dramatically gloomy lighting in all his sixteen years of living there.

He stalked up to his room before his mother could utter another offensive word about 'blood traitors' or 'muggle lovers'. He packed his truck quickly and efficiently with all the essentials and when he opened his door once again he found good old Walburga Black standing an inch away from his face with her wand already clenched in her fist.

"What do you think you're doing ignoring the woman who raised you and packing your trunk like that?" Walburga seethed, her eyes narrowing and locking contact with Sirius' matching grey ones. "You asked me once in first year if you could spend Christmas break with the _Potters_ , those good for nothing blood traitors, and I said no, my answer stays intact."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed heartedly in her face. "I'm not staying with them, _mother_ ," he said, spitting out that last word like it tasted foul in his mouth, "I'm living with them. _Stupefy!_ "

Sirius yelled the curse, the tip of his wand making contact with her collarbone as he did it. His trunk clunked behind him down the stairs, and he would've made it straight out the door and onto his broom if not for a small voice behind him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Sirius, you can't do this," Regulus pleaded, a shaking hand holding out his wand and pointing it straight at Sirius, "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry," Sirius sighed, sounding defeated, "You're not like them, remember that, okay Reg? I'm sorry."

The universe clearly did not want the two brothers to have a hearted goodbye, as just that moment of hesitation for Sirius allowed Orion Black to come running down the stairs with his wife by his side and shoot a harsh curse causing loud cracks in his first son's leg and searing pain to make Sirius collapse on the floor with a scream.

"YOU STUPEFY YOUR MOTHER AND TRY TO RUN AWAY?" Orion bellowed loud enough for the whole world to hear. "I WOULDN'T EVEN WANT YOU ANYMORE IF NOT FOR THE PUBLIC IMAGE THIS WOULD CAUSE."

Sirius' vision was dotted with spots making it almost impossible to make eye contact with his father. All he could think about was pain, there was a fire in his leg and ringing in his ears, yet he had to do this. He had to be at James' place that night. Who knows when he'd get together the courage to try it again, not to mention the fact that his parents would probably lock him in the basement every holiday to prevent it from happening.

"I'm, I'm leaving," Sirius croaked, "I am, I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"YOU ARE GOING NO WHERE YOU DISGRACE."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, I'm out of here and nothing you have to say about it matters."

Sirius pushed his body up by his arms and squeezed his eyes shut as he was standing, trying to block out the dizziness. He leaned against the wall and breathed labored breaths out his mouth. His right hand gripped his broom so tight his knuckles turned white, and his left hand gripped his trunk with the same force.

"If-If you walk out that door Sirius Orion Black," his mother said, moving in on his son with his index finger out and pointed at him. "Then you are not coming back. When you realize you have _nothing_ and you made the biggest mistake of your life, you are _not coming back_. If you walk out that door, than you are no longer my son."

Sirius imagined the tapestry he had studied year after year of being in that house and pictured his own face burned out like Andromeda's was a few years prior. And he imagined the scandal this would cause, how everyone would know he was officially without a family. And finally he imagined Regulus, alone, in this house, without a friend or a brother.

He gave one last apologetic look to the one with whom he shared many fond childhood memories with, and with the adrenaline running through his body, he hopped onto his broom and shot off into the sky.

"FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS," he screamed in the most vulgar way, flying towards a new life, a new family, and a new identity.

It was only until he determined he was at a safe enough distance away, and that if he stayed on his broom any longer he would positively pass out and die, he landed with trouble. He stumbled off his broom, cursing, and falling face flat onto the pavement, reluctant to get up with the pain fresher than ever. He wondered if he just stayed there then maybe some muggle would find him in the morning and bring him to a muggle hospital. Or maybe, maybe he would just die there, on the cement.

For the second time that evening, he hauled his beat up and aching body off the ground. He reached his wand out and within seconds the blue bus pulled up in front of him, opening its doors and allowing him to enter.

"Potter Manor," Sirius said, dragging his throbbing, and useless leg up the few steps.

—

Sirius hadn't realized how long it really took to get out of his house until his watched proved it to him. He had collapsed after tripping on the last step to the door of his best friend's house and all he wanted to do was fall into a warm, soft bed and sleep for days, but at the same time, the doorbell suddenly seemed oddly far away.

He knew he was safe now, whether or not he was inside the house or outside it so he placed his head on his arms and his eyes just slipped shut. Sleep was calling for him, so he thought, just for a moment, he would rest.

—

The next morning, James passed his front door on the way to the kitchen for his favorite breakfast of french toast and orange juice, when he backtracked and saw what seemed like a…body curled in on itself through the windows on either side of the door.

"Uh, dad?" he called to his Auror father, "I think there's a dead person on our welcome mat."

He heard what sounded like a sigh of exasperation from his mother before the familiar cadence of his father's voice.

"James, if this is another prank, I swear to—" Charlus said before seeing that there was in fact a body on his welcome mat. He looked at his son, then back to the door and approached, before twisting the handle carefully with his Auror training and the recent death eater activity in mind.

"Charlus, be careful. James, step back," Dorthea Potter said, cautioning her son and her husband.

James did what his mother instructed and watched his father carefully before he heard his partially relieved and partially strangled voice call, "Sirius?"

"What?" James asked, pushing past his father and bending over the figure. "No."

Sirius was lying sprawled out on his front, his upper body curling in on itself, and his right leg swollen and disfigured in many ways. His form was shivering and his lips were blue, which contrasted greatly to the rest of his face which was pale, almost to the point of being ashen. James put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Padfoot? Hey, you're freezing, wake up so we can go inside yeah?" he said softly, keeping a calm which he didn't feel.

"James?" Sirius muttered after a moment, his eyes opening slightly and looking at James in a disoriented way.

"Yeah, it's James, we're going to bring you inside okay?" James got a slight head movement which he was going to just interpret as a nod. His father picked up the former Black heir while James got his trunk and broom, and his mother went to the kitchen to retrieve a couple healing potions.

It only took a while longer before Sirius was comfortably situated on James' bed, with James himself sitting on the edge of the bed and his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius had drank countless potions, making him feel warm and slightly woozy.

"It's a tricky one, but you should be good to walk around again in a few days," Dorthea said fondly, gesturing to Sirius' leg now wrapped thickly in plaster. "Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'm so glad you're finally staying with us. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, mate." James said once his mother left the room. "Looks like you're finally one of the Potters."

They sat there in silence for a while, taking in the phrase and everything that had happened. Sirius' gratefulness transferring without even having to be worded.

"Is is wrong to be sad right now?" Sirius asked after a while. "It's what I wanted, obviously it is. But I was _disowned_ from my _family._ "

James mulled it over for another silent moment before answering with, "You do deserve to have been born with the right family…but you weren't, instead you found it in me, and my parents, and Remus, and Peter, so I think that's still as good."

Sirius smiled, "It's even better."


End file.
